Star of Hope
by Au-Zo
Summary: Elrond worries Maglor while Elros drives Maedhros mad.
1. Chapter 1

**Star of Hope**

**Chapter 1**

"She is gone," Maglor watched as Elwing glided away from the cliff, "With her is father's jewel."

"I know that, brother," Maedhros almost shouted in frustration, "I too, have eyes if you need to be reminded!" He turned around from the cliff and kicked a stone. "We have failed again." He added a little softer.

"Let us stop this madness Maedhros. It has brought us nothing but pain and guilt. Nothing good has come of it," said Maglor. "The twins have died, only the two of us are left."

"Madness?" Maedros turned and glared at his brother with hatred. "You call this madness? Are you calling our father mad?! The Silmaril belongs to us Maglor, to us only!"

"'Twas father who created it not us."

"And as his sons it is our right. We swore a vow to take it back even if we take it forcibly and that vow I shall never break! And you brother should remember that!" Maedhros shouted, pointing accusingly his brother.

"What I did, I regret it." Maglor said, his voice impassive. He stared at his brother and walked passed him without looking behind. He stopped when his brother spoke but still not looking back,

"I…I am sorry, Maglor, I did not mean to…" Maedhros apologized, hoping that Maglor would look at him and everything will be forgiven.

Maglor looked down, "I am tired, brother," and walked away without looking at his brother.

Maedhros was about to speak again when he heard a wail. Maglor had heard it too for he stopped in his way. Maedhros looked at the fallen city from on top of the cliff. It sounded like a child. He wondered how clearly he could hear it when there was noise everywhere. He listened carefully and spotted where the sound had come from. It was from the house on the foot of the cliff, Elwing's house. He furrowed his brow and called after his brother, who was already making his way to the house, "Elwing's child!" He sprinted down.

But Maglor was already there, exploring the house as he entered. He first entered a small library. There was a table by the window over looking the sea. The books were neatly placed on the shelves. Maglor approached the table and gazed out on the sea. _This must be Eärendil's study_, he thought, looking over at the diagrams and sketches of ships laid out on the table. _No doubt, this is his workplace._

There was also a map hanging on the wall. It was a map of Beleriand. There were some marks on it, probably drawn by Earendil himself. He reached out for a book but was interrupted by a loud crash. He almost leapt from his position and headed to the direction of the noise. He walked up the stairs; his hands already holding the sword's handle and quilt. He slowly approached a door, and listened to confirm that the sound was indeed coming from that room. His suspicion was answered by a soft sob. He barged in the room, knocking the door open, with his sword drawn. Maglor's jaw almost fell open as he saw who the enemy was. There were two children in front of him. One was looking at him furiously hugging the other one, who buried his head in his brother's tunic, sobbing quietly. They were twins. Maglor stood there gaping at the children, his sword at hand. He was rendered speechless. Silence fell over the room until one of the children spoke to him,

"You are scaring my brother with your sword," the child said, stroking his brother's head.

"I apologize," Maglor regained his composure but now awed by the child's courage. "You are brave. Are you not afraid of me? Your enemy?" Sheathing his sword and knelt down, looking at the child's eyes. The child did not answer. He continued, "You are Elwing's sons?" The child just stared at him, eyes full of hatred. Maglor sighed, "Do not worry, I will not harm you?"

"Why not?" said the child. Maglor was surprised. "We are your enemy, you said so yourself, so why not kill us?"

Maglor struggled to find an explanation. "I know not what to make of that question." Maglor shrugged, "But I assure you, children, I will not harm you. I come in peace."

"Can we trust you? You have killed our friends, our people," said the child, grey eyes focused on the elder elf, as if it can bore a hole. "And you drove Naneth to her death!"

Maglor shifted uncomfortably, "How…"

"We saw you," said the other child, staring at him, eyes red in crying. "We saw everything in the window. You killed her!"

"I…" Maglor clenched his fist, anger and guilt swelled inside of him,"I did not kill your mother."

"You drove her down the cliff!" cried the first child, tears running down his cheeks.

"I did no such thing. We told her to give us the jewel; we did not mean to let her fall. She cast herself down the cliff with her own consent, not ours." Maglor explained, how is he going to tell them that their mother was turned to a bird, "She did not die. She was saved by Ulmo."

"She lives?" asked the second child, hope in his eyes.

"Yes, though she was turned to a bird. I told you she still lives." Assured the other child, wiping his brother's tears.

_How did he know?_ Maglor shook his head disbelievingly, _Save that for later. _"What are your names?"

"I am Elros," said the second child. Maglor turned his attention to the other, who was still shooting daggers at him. "This is my brother, Elrond."

"Elros, Elrond, I am pleased to meet you…" before he could finish, Maedhros came barging in, sword drawn. "Valar, Maedhros! Put your sword down, you are scaring the children!"

Maedhros sheathed his sword albeit reluctantly, seeing his brother's piercing gaze. "Carry one; we will take them with us." Maedhros picked up Elros, who sobbed and swung at him with all his might, he drew the child nearer to his chest, ignoring the kicking feet and swinging arms. Elrond was already kicking the elf as hard as he can; demanding that let his brother go. "Maglor, picked this stupid child!"

"Maedhros, what are you doing? Put the child down!" Maglor protested.

"I told you to pick up the child before I will hit him!" Maedhros barked at his brother, fury rising in his head. "Now!"

"Elrond, come," Maglor said softly, picking up the crying child.

"Let go! Let go of me!" shouted Elrond. "Elros!"

"Quiet, young one," Maglor comforted the child in his arms, "Elros will not be harmed, I promise you." Maglor sighed heavily as Elrond seemed to relax in his arms.

"Tell your brother to stop struggling!" Maedhros half-shouted in exasperation.

"Hand him to me." Maglor offered. He shifted Elrond into one arm and placed Elros in the other arm. As soon as the brothers were reunited, they hugged each other, Elrond, comforting his brother in singing a soft tune, something that their mother had sang to them before. Maglor was touched by the love and affection shown by the twins, it reminded him of the relationship he had with his brothers but now only two of them remained. And their once jolly features turned into grim and vengeful looks.

"Hurry, we leave this place," Maedhros commanded, "I will order some elves to prepare there things. They come with us."

"Maedhros, what do you intend to do with the children?" Maglor demanded, leading his brother to his tent as they camp for the night.

Maedhros ignored the question. "How do they fare?"

"After what you did, I am surprised that they still stand," Maglor snapped, "Of course, they do not fare well! Their parents are out on the sea, one knew not of what happened to his people, and the other turned to a bird. They are separated from their kin. How would you feel if you were in their place?"

"Is there nothing we can do?" Maedhros asked softly.

Maglor remained silent for a few moments before speaking, "We must try and earn their trust. That is the least that we can do if not they will fade." Maglor turned away and left his brother.

He quietly approached the spot under an oak tree where the sons of Earendil slept, curled together for comfort and exhausted from the travel. There was an elf leaning against a tree, keeping watch of the children. He was whistling a nice slow tune, looking at the sleeping children in amusement.

"Good day, Thindel." Maglor moved to sit beside the elf, stroking the twins' dark heads tenderly.

"They remind you of Amrod and Amras, do they not?" asked Thindel. Maglor nodded, the other elf smiled, "They too remind me of my sons, though mine are not twins."

Maglor chuckled softly as not to disturb the twins from their slumber. "I like you, Thindel. You have had experienced with children before and I believe you are well suited to watch them until we arrive in Himring, if you agree?"

"I will gladly accept it, my Lord," laughed Thindel, "They are two adorable Peredhil and it would be an honor to watch over them."

"Thank you, mellon, I thank you."

AN: I'm back finally... For those who read my other fics I'm sorry to say that it would take quite sometime yet before I can update those because right now I am experiencing a writer's block. While trying to think what to do next chapter all these other ideas for another story pops up in my mind and everything's just so... ARGH!...chaotic! Oh, well... I hope you enjoy this.

Pls. leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Elros, come back here this instant!" Maglor called, annoyed though his eyes were sparkling with laughter. "Sit down and eat your breakfast!"

They arrived in Himring a month past and the children seemed to adapt well in their ways, mostly Elros. Elros was becoming more open and friendlier. He plays a lot, talks a lot, laughs a lot and even eats a lot. But Elrond was still quiet and distant since Maglor found them. He seldom talks, his voice only for his brother, he never plays but instead reads books as if he was going to be a great lore-master.

"You catch me first then I will eat!" laughed Elros, running across the hallway.

Maglor sighed, "Elrond, will you please ask your brother to stop running before he gets into trouble."

Elrond stared at Maglor before slipping down from his chair and walked normally towards where his brother was running. Maglor followed him. "Child, why do you not speak so often as your brother?" He sighed, as again he didn't gain any response.

"Maglor!"

Maglor almost jumped when he heard his brother's voice. He turned around the corner and saw his brother sprawled down on the floor. Maglor tried to suppress his laughter but eventually failed to do so.

"Are you going to help me or just stand there and laugh?!" scowled Maedhros.

"I'm sorry, brother," Maglor spoke when he regained control, "You look wonderful this morning."

"Don't start with me, Maglor," warned Maedhros, taking his brother's hand. He stood and straightened his clothing. "I have told you, brother, to keep an eye on those children."

"It was not I who decided to take them with us," Maglor countered.

Maedhros glared at him and strode to the dining hall, "We eat breakfast."

Maglor chuckled; he knew Maedhros was enjoying this though he does not show it. From the corner of his eye he saw Elrond, pulling his brother up from the floor, brushing and straightening the tunic. Elros was laughing, telling his brother what happened and how Maedhros fell to the ground in an ungraceful manner, showing that he was no longer afraid of the elf.

"Now hurry up you two or we will suffer a cold breakfast."

"Elrond! Elrond! Look at me!" Elros shouted back at his brother as he dangled upside down on one of the branches of the trees in the garden.

Maglor had become their official caretaker when they arrived in Himring. They liked him. Unlike his brother, Maglor was kind and gentle and only recently did they learn that he was quite playful much to Elros pleasure. They had played all day, Elros and Maglor that is, Elrond watching them from the nearby bench with a book in hand. The elf had gone to fetch some juice after the playful twin whined about his mouth drying up. And now that the child minder was gone, Elros took the opportunity to do what he cannot do with adults around. Climb up a tree.

"This is fun, Elrond!" Elros squealed in delight, "Come join me!"

Elrond having never left his post in the bench finally dropped his book and ran to the tree where his brother was hanging. "Elros, come down!" He called out. Worried that his twin might fall and injure himself. "It is not safe. You must come down!"

"Oh, stop being silly, brother! I will not fall down!"

"Elros!" Elrond looked around thinking of ways to get his brother down safely, "Come down or…or I will not play with you anymore!"

At that same time Maglor came back carrying a tray with a pitcher of juice and three glasses in it. _By the Valar!_ Almost dropping the tray when he caught sight of Elros dangling from a tree. He had only left them for a moment to fetch some juice and this is what happens, _What is the child thinking?! Next time he asks me something, he is coming with me! _Placing the tray on the ground he meant to get the child off the tree when he heard the twin spoke, both oblivious to his presence.

"You spend more time with your books than you play with me," the younger twin's cheerful expression was gone. His tone sad and hurt.

Maglor hid behind a tree and listened.

Elrond bowed his head guiltily. He had not meant to hurt Elros. Silence…

"Elrond?"

"I am sorry, Elros," He said quietly. Shoulders shaking.

Elros hurriedly climb down the tree and went beside his twin. He bent over trying to see his brother's face. "Elrond? Brother, I am sorry. I did not mean to –"

Elros stopped in mid-sentence when he heard a low giggling sound coming from Elrond. He lifted the other's face and saw Elrond trying hard to control his laughter.

"You tricked me! Brother, you tricked me!"

Elrond laughed at his brother's shocked face. Elros glared at him and then tackled him on the ground. A small smile graced Maglor's lips as he watched the sons of Eärendil laugh as they wrestled on the ground. _They are so young yet they already have injured so much pain and sorrow. _Guilt overcame him, knowing that he played a great part in it. A loud squeal brought him back. Blinking, he focused his attention on the children playing in front of him.

"See, Elrond? It is not so hard!" Elros said, rolling over to lay in his back, panting slightly from the wrestling match, "You should play more often."

The older twin followed his brother's example and lay in his back. Elrond stared at the sky for a moment before answering in a low voice, "I really am sorry, Elros…"

Elros propped his head up on an elbow and observed his twin, grinning rather broadly, "What for? You have caused me no harm."

Elrond propped his head up also and faced his twin with a weak smile. Taking his brother's free hand with his, "For neglecting you over my books," he answered sincerely.

"Oh, that! Do not worry. I know you like to read your books and I do not want to disturb you. It is fine if you do not play with me…" He squeezed his brother's hand gently, "just as long as you're near, though I could always ask you to play with me if I want to."

"You do?" Elrond asked suspiciously, "Then why did you say that?" Indicating to their conversation earlier.

Elros grinned even wider, eyes now full of mischief, "To make you feel guilty, of course!" He exclaimed proudly.

Elrond gaped at his brother and sat upright with an affronted look though his eyes were also mirroring his brother's mischief, "You tricked me?!"

"You tricked me first!" The other countered.

"No, you tricked me first!"

Elros thought for a moment, "Oh, yes, I did!" He finally admitted with a laugh. This time it was Elrond who lounged at him and they fell in the ground rolling around in squeals and laughter.

It amazes him how they talk older considering their young age. Then again they have experienced things that others have not. Though as much as he was amused to hear them speak maturely for their age, he would prefer to have them like all other children, boundless energy trapped inside tiny bodies waiting to be unleashed. Elros was like that, no doubt the most energetic child he had ever met while the older twin was quiet and thoughtful, too thoughtful for a child. Maglor sighed heavily. Having to get the child to talk was already a hard task and having another Elros will be a much more difficult problem. He grinned at the sight before him. But he'd rather have them like that. Maglor stepped out from his hiding spot and made for the children.

The half-elves stopped their little game when a shadow fell over them. They looked up and saw Maglor standing before them with a mischievous grin plastered on his face, arms crossed.

"What have you two been up to while I was away?"

The twins exchanged knowing glances that sent shivers down his spine. Maglor's eyes twitched. _This is not what I had planned. _He knew that look. Elros always wore that face whenever he was up to something. And seeing Elrond with that same look was just too much. _Wait! Which was Elrond?! _The smug grin was gone from his face replaced by alarm. "What are you up to?"

No response.

"Elrond?"

Maglor's eyes widened when their smiles grew larger. The next moment he felt two pairs of hands on his feet, yanking him off the ground. Maglor landed on his bottom with groan, mumbling some curses in Quenya. He found their situation switched, with him on the ground and the twins standing at both his sides grinning evilly with their arms crossed.

"Did you hear that, brother?" One of the twins spoke.

"Yes, I did. Though I did not understand what he was saying I am sure it was about us."

"What should we do about it?"

There was a long pause before the other answered. "Punish him with tickles!"

Maglor rolled his eyes and laughed. Two small bodies landed on top of him and started covering his body with tickles.

"Stop! Stop!" Maglor managed to blurt out in between laughter. "Th…This is…most unfair! Two ag…agai…two again…two against one!"

The twins stopped and Maglor breathed a relief. His throat and sides were already hurting. But his rest was short lived.

"No, no…" one started.

The other continued, "You are bigger…"

"…and stronger than us…"

"…so it is…"

"…even!"

Maglor groaned, "Elbereth, help me."

Maedhros softly massaged the bridge of his nose, willing the pain to go away. Having stayed in the council chambers the entire morning and in the library, to do tons of paperwork, in the afternoon was enough to do just that. He gathered himself up and silently cursing his younger brother for not helping him. _That deceitful little fox, he said he'd help with the papers._ If Maglor was present he would not have to endure the throbbing ache in his head; threatening to explode any minute now.

He walked out of the library only to be met with three, giggling, mud coated elf and elflings. _Speak of the devil._

"Hello, brother." Maglor called out, face unrecognizable with all the mud.

Maedhros raised an eyebrow at his brother, tilting his head slightly to the right to see mud all over the polished floor. He turned back to observe his brother, then he look at the twins and then back to his brother again. "What happened to you?"

"He fell in the mud!" One of the twins blurted out before Maglor can think of an acceptable answer.

Maglor glared at Elros, but the child only smiled innocently in response. He turned to his brother and saw Maedhros folding his arms with two brows raised questioningly at him. Maglor knew his brother was enjoying this. Without thinking he did the first thing that came into his mind, "No, I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"We did not push you if that is what you are implying." _That has to be, Elrond. _Maedhros noted mentally He too had observed that the older twin spoke softer than the other and uses more complicated words. Elros was the blabber mouthed; never ceased chattering once he began and never ceased to annoy him.

"You pulled us when we were trying to help you out!"

"I did no such thing!"

Then, the argument continued. An amused but genuine smile escaped Maedhros lips. It was an amusing sight; Maglor and Elros arguing over such a small thing. Never had he seen Maglor this happy and so childish since they left Aman and followed their father to Middle-Earth. Cherishing this moment, he had failed to notice a pair of eyes observing him until it was too late. The smile disappeared in an instant. Elrond was watching him. The older twin gave him a small smile. Maedhros looked away.

Having regained his composure, Maedhros straightened himself and put on an annoyed face, "All right! All right! I've heard enough and I do not care who fell first or who pulled who!"

"He fell first," Elros put in, pointing at Maglor, "Elrond, tell him!"

"I don't care!" Maedhros glared at the playful twin.

"Maedhros," Maglor warned.

Elros stuck his tongue out. "I only answered your question."

_How dare… _Maedhros controlled himself before he said something he should not. "Just go and make yourselves presentable for dinner," he growled.

Maglor sighed, "I guess you are right. Come now, Elrond, Elros. A bath awaits us." He said, catching the twins' hands. "We'll see you at dinner, Maedhros."

Maedhros watched his brother go with the twins for a short while, before turning to leave.

"Why does he have to be so grumpy all the time?" Elros voice rang.

Maedhros scowled. He could hear Maglor stifling a laugh.

"I heard that!"

"Well, it's true anyway!"

_Enough is enough! _Maedhros turned around; just in time to see Elros wiggling his tongue out at him.


End file.
